


Eau

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Luna Don't Read This, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [12/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 9





	Eau

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

Un sourcil levé, Nami les regardais d'un air blasé.

-Vous êtes sérieux là ? Vous n'avez rien trouvé de plus crédible comme excuse ? L'aquaphobie ?

-L'aquoiquoi ?

La question du judoka provoqua deux soupires.

-La peur de l'eau, Luffy, répondit Law. Et non, ce n'est pas exactement ça, Nami. C'est…

-Vous avez pas envie d'aller à la plage, coupa la rousse.

-Ben ouais, il y a plein d'eau et j'sais pas nager, répondis Luffy.

-Et pourquoi tu n'apprends pas ?

-Ben faut aller dans l'eau et je sais pas nager.

-Mais comment tu veux apprendre à nager sans aller dans l'eau ?!

-Ben je veux pas.

La banquière se tapa le front. Avec un large soupire, elle se tourna vers Law.

-Toi non plus tu sais pas nager ?

-… En effet.

-Et t'as jamais songé à apprendre ?

-Quand j'étais petit, je tombais facilement malade, donc j'évitais les cours de piscine en plein hivers, même avec l'école. Et l'été… Mon père n'est pas très fan de l'idée d'aller à la mer ou à la piscine. Et ensuite, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

-T'as peur d'apprendre à nager.

-Non.

Nami soupira une fois de plus, avant de regarder l'un de ses plus vieux amis et le petit ami de ce dernier.

-Y'en a pas un pour attraper l'autre. Vous aurez pied, vous le savez ?

Les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard, mais ce fut Luffy qui parla.

-Ouais, mais non.

La rousse soupira une dernière fois.

-Bon. Tant pis pour vous. Sanji, Zoro, Vivi et moi irons à la plage sans vous. Vous n'êtes pas possible… Mais vous vous êtes bien trouvé, sur ce coup...

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu envie de les envoyer à la plage.. Puis je me suis dit que ça serait beaucoup plus drôle de trouver un moyen de rejoindre le canon, où ils ne peuvent pas nager :)
> 
> Le thème suivant est "lettre"


End file.
